Melting Ice, Becoming Snow
by AkioMichio
Summary: So this is a romance between Tōshirō and Rukia. I'm going to take this romance slowly, If you like it, hate it, ideas please review! Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 If you have any request please tell me ;


Melting Ice, Becoming Snow A Tōshirō x Rukia Fanfiction By AkioMichio

**I Don't Own Bleach. Sad isn't it...**

'_Knock Knock'_ "Come in," said a blunt voice I opened the door

" Sorry to disturb you Hitsugaya Taichou but I would like to inform you that due to Utitake's illness you will be taking up his duties of captain training with me." I said "What, I have enough on my plate with making sure Matsumoto doesn't trash the place, not to mention all the paper work I do; why can't you ask some other captain?" "Yamamoto Taichou has already confirmed that you will be doing my training. Apparently all the other captains have work to do." I looked up he sighed then starting rubbing his temples "Very well training starts from six a.m. to nine a.m. Don't be late." I stood up and left. I breathed in the fresh cool air listening to the soft crunch of wet snow under my feet as I walked back to the 13th court guard squad barracks.

I woke up the sun peeking through my window. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and stretched hearing all the little cricks and cracks from my bones. I got into my shinigami uniform and slid on the fuku taichou bracelet and started walking towards the 10th court guard squad training grounds. Hitsugaya Taichiou was standing up on a rock with fuku taichou Matsumoto standing beside him. "Hello Rukia your right on time," "Rukia !!!," "Matsumoto wanted to watch your training so after her whining got unbearable I let her come," Matsumoto gave me her breathtaking hug I tried to pull away but failed at the attempt "Hello Matsumoto Fukutaichou," I said "Such formalities call me Ranguiku-chan," Hitsugaya Taichou coughed "Ok let's get started," then he pointed for me to sit down " Part of becoming and being a Taichou is using your Bankai it will most likely take the longest to master so I decided to start with that." He took a stance then shouted "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Bankai !" it was truly fascinating as the wings appeared and everything was freezing around him. "You have to establish a connection just like how you learned how to do shikai by learning you zanpakuto name this time you have to deepen that connection." He got out of Bankai form "How about you try," he sat across from me "Now close your eyes and try to call out to your Zanpakuto." I slid into a trance, I was on a snow-covered field it was night in this world what I guess was my innerworld my Zanpakuto was standing in front of me "Sode No Shirayuki," I said.

I reached out towards her my Zanpakuto I realized that I wasn't in the trance anymore Sode No Shirayuki was visible even by Hitsugaya Taichou and Matsumoto fukutaichou. "Wow your zanpakuto is so pretty Rukia," Matsumoto said "This is the hard part Rukia be ready," said Hitsugaya Taichou "Ok I understand." He was correct at that moment she split up into thousands of tiny snowflakes it reminded me of Nii-san's Zenbonsakura. Half of the snowflakes into Zanpakutos and half returning to form her body. Sode No Shirayuki reiatsu was intense it felt like it was crushing me "RUKIA!!" screamed Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Taichou then I felt it and saw it a gash was across my chest blood was starting to fill the deep cut. The last thing I saw was Sode No Shirayuki smiling while Hitsugaya Taichou was yelling orders at Matsumoto Fukutaichou as I fell.

"I'll get her you contact Squad 4 this gash could be fatal hurry," it sounded like Hitsugaya Taichou there voices seemed very quiet "But Taichou could you carry her I think it would be best if I…" said Matsumo "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK JUST HURRY UP!!!" shouted Hitsugaya Taichou after that it was silent.

-----

I groaned as I came to reality. '_Beep,Beep,Beep' _I tried to turn my head wincing in the process, it was the sound of my heart beating steadily away. "Rukia," I turned my head on the pillow it was Hitsugaya Taichou "Taichou…" how could I be so weak and not be able to notice that my zanpakuto attacked me? "Where am I and what time is it ?" I asked "Your in 4th squad medical facilities and it's 12 a.m. Unohana Taichou will check up on you in a couple of minutes," said Hitsugaya Taichou "Are you OK Taichou?" his voice was scratchy, he had dark circles under his eyes and his snow-white hair was frazzled. " It's nothing," he said "Where is Ranguiku-chan?" He titled his head I lifted my head up feeling the pain in my chest she had no manners did she or well she does but not while she is drunk. Sake bottles were covering the ground a couch on which she was sprawled across I let out a sigh. I hissed the pain in my chest was growing I looked down from what I guessed my wound had opened again.

"Here swallow these," I looked up Unohana Taichou was standing in front of me with a glass of water and pills in her hands I took them and swallowed I always hated taking pills but if it would take the pain away I would do it.

"This medicine will take a few minutes to take effect but when it does it most likely make you fall asleep." I already felt drowsy I nodded and said thank you but fell back to sleep before I could finish.

-----

"Her wounds are starting to heal and her condition is stable," I opened my eyes all I could see was black. But as my vision came back I could tell it was a shinigami uniform I tugged on his or her uniform "huh?" the mystery person said he/her turned around I figured out who it was it was Hanatarou the guy who took care of me while I was in jail. "Good morning Hanatarou sorry for tugging on your uniform," my voice was just as scratchy as Hitsugaya Taichou's. "Good morning Rukia!!! It's Ok I don't mind," said Hanatarou "How are you feeling Rukia?" asked Unohana Taichou, Hanatarou immediately stepped out of her way. "Here are your clothes they have been washed you are free to leave the facilities when ever you wish but I do recommend when you do to have a day or to of rest," said Unohana Taichou I sat up feeling a slight pain the kind you when you get a paper cut. "What time is it?" I asked "It is 6:00 p.m.," replied Hanatarou "OK thank you Hanatarou," I swung my legs over the bed and got up "I'll guess I'll be going then thank so very much Unohana Taichou and Hanatarou I don't know what would have happen but I'm very thankful," "Your very Welcome Rukia," I bowed and left.

-----

I decided to visit Hitsugaya Taichou and thank him for taking me to the 4th squad medical facilities and to thank Matsumoto for contacting them. I knocked on his door no answer I knocked on his door again I heard a grunt so I opened the door Hitsugaya Taichou was curled up in his chair sleeping and Matsumoto guess where, I hate to say to say it but again sprawled across her couch no paperwork done and sake bottles around her almost like they were guarding her. I looked into their closet and found what I wanted, blankets. I took the blankets and put one on top of Ranguiku-chan and I hesitantly put one on Hitsugaya Taichou knowing he doesn't like the heat he seemed kind of cold. I left a note Thanking them for they kindness and said I would need a day's rest.

----

"Ahhh I feel much better," I said to myself I got up and check my wound you could barely tell that I had gotten cut there. I heard knocking at my door so I opened it and it was and officer "I'm 10th division 7th seat officer Kōkichirō Takezoe, Hitsugaya Taichou asked me to tell you that Taichou training will be held today in the 10th division's kendo dojo," said the officer "Thank you, you may leave now," then he left. I got dress and flash stepped over to the dojo.

**A/N Ok I know odd pairing right? Me and my friend were talking about different Bleach pairings and it just happened that she found some pretty awesome fanfic's on here about Tōshirō and Rukia I thought it was an odd couple at first but soon the couple started to grow on me. I still like Rukia x Ichigo thought. I'll put this as T rated if you readers have any ideas about this pairing or any other pairing for Bleach or any other anime please message me and I will see what I can do. Nya!**


End file.
